The invention relates to flotation devices for supporting a person in water.
In particular, the invention sets out to provide a flotation device for supporting a person partly immersed in water so that the device may be used safely by persons unable otherwise to support themselves in the water through not knowing how to swim or through infirmity or physical disability. The flotation device according to the invention has general application as a water sporting device, for amusement, but may also be useful for teaching and therapeutic purposes.